Heroes of Fortnite Battle Royale
by FurryGirlSylvy
Summary: Season 4 has come and newcomers have come to Fortnite Battle Royale world, along with the chaos they brought with them. John Wick, Jonesy, and the other heroes of Fortnite Island will do anything to stop their wicked plots of undoing. But is it more than they can handle? Are the changes too drastic for them to handle?


**Author's Note [Important]**

 _This book is a series of one-shots that follow a plot line. This isn't necessarily a novel, but just a collection of short stories_.

* * *

Today seemed to play off as usual in the Fortnite universe. Players scrambled out onto the battlefield, trying to get any single gun available as soon as they could. There were occasional bush campers hiding in any shrub they could find, replicas of ninjas slaughtering the whole server, double pumpers that would usually get 9 damage, and etcetera. All the players strived to have the sweet Victory Royale, but of course, only one could gain this great accomplishment.

Jonesy, the blonde default skin, and mascot of Fortnite leaned against the wall. He held his breath as he listened for any footsteps coming nearby, silenced pistol in hand at any sign of a player coming his way. He had been running all over the place in Shifty Shafts, evident by the sweat drenching his wide forehead. As soon as his foot reached the soil, he immediately grabbed a gun and spotted any player that had a disadvantage.

Yet, he was the one at fault. Everyone else had gone for a shotgun or assault rifle, both better than the powerless silenced pistol. He made a break for it and hid amongst railway track deep underground. He heard gunfire as the other fighters picked each other off. Finally, the bursting sounds of firing had come to a halt, giving him a sign that the conflict was over.

Now it was his chance to shine! Some of the remaining players could be hurt by such of a gun show that they must be healing up at that exact moment. He could attack them while they were vulnerable.

He dashed up to the surface, his blue eyes darting across the field to only see torn up building pieces and loot laid all over Shifty. He spotted a golden heavy shotgun and he couldn't help but smirk. "Huh. Didn't expect that much good loot out of Shifty, but I'll take it," he said as he went over and placed the shotgun in his inventory.

Suddenly, a pyramid was built over him, along with walls surrounding. The soldier wasn't even given a second to react due to how fast the builder was constructing.

"I knew you would fall for such a trap! No skinners are such scavengers. Trying to get any loot they find when no one's looking. Oh, but I know there little habits! Ohoho!" A giddy voice could be heard behind the wooden bars of the construction. Anyone knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to the notorious Scoundrel.

"Out of all the player base in the game, why did it have to be you?" He gritted venomously underneath his teeth. Unlike the noobs, he at least had experience and wasn't a man to back down without a fight. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was hiding behind a kart. No surprise, really, huh? But you should have seen me! My black and white shirt is literally a beacon, yet you turned a blind eye for silly loot! Ahaha!"

"I swear! When I get out of here, I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell me, Mr. Jonesy. Tell me how you're going to defeat me? I'd love to see you try!"

Using words was tiresome enough. No more taunting and useless chitter chatter. Jonesy pulled out his pickaxe and started hacking away at the wood, but Scoundrel would counter this by simply repairing the wood, not even allowing him to break the pyramid.

That only made the thief's taunting ever so the more annoying. "Even if you get out of the pyramid, you're still trapped in a box! Ohoho! Jack in the box? More like Jonesy in a box!"

Scoundrel had devised a plan in his head. He edited the floor on top of the box so he could watch Jonesy trying to break the pyramid. He had a pen and pencil, ready to place down a trap on any of the walls when he broke out. "Hope you like being swiss cheese." He muttered deviously as he waited for the right moment. Before he could carry out his plan, a bright light shined so brightly in the sky that it nearly blinded him.

He squinted as he gazed up at the sky. Meteors were heading towards the land, demolishing earth they came crashing down upon. As they descended down onto the ground, a high pitched noise could be heard like a firework flying into the sky.

"Ah! I t-think it's about my time to skedaddle!" Scoundrel ran away. "Toodles, Jonesy! Have fun with being crushed!"

"Shit!" Jonesy's soldier instincts kicked in, placing his hands behind his head and ducked. He prayed that the box and the broken pyramid would at least provide him with protection.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Hope you enjoyed the first installment of the series! Stay tuned to see what happens next!_ ^-^


End file.
